


Red Ribbon, Gold Wrapping

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blissember, Blissember 2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gifts, Love, M/M, Presents, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, aww love my little werewolf baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: "you're up.""oh, really? hadn't noticed, thanks for the-"remus was cut off by the other boy launching himself on his bed and burying him in a hug. "happy christmas, moony."
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Red Ribbon, Gold Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



Remus woke up on Christmas morning to an annoying amount of sunlight streaming through his curtains and the gentle thud on floorboards that told him Sirius was already awake. He propped himself up on his elbows, cracking an eye open. "S'bright."

Sirius turned around in his loud, red-and-green pajamas that James had gotten for him (they were _literally_ loud - they screeched out carols if you got too close). One of his infectious grins spread across his face. "You're up."

"Oh, really? Hadn't noticed, thanks for the-"

Remus was cut off by the other boy launching himself on his bed and burying him in a hug. "Happy Christmas, Moony," Sirius mumbled into Remus's shoulder until his pajama sleeve threw itself into a spirited rendition of "Step Into Christmas." "Merlin," he groaned, muffling the noise with his hand. "It was funny the first twenty times, but now it's just obnoxious."

~~~

They padded into the Gryffindor common room, where a cheerful fire was already crackling behind a small pile of presents. A tree in the corner was decked in tinsel and lights and little red-and-gold baubles. Even inside, the Fat Lady could be heard talking animatedly to Violet about some Christmas party that those old bards in the southwest corridor were throwing. Remus curled up next to Sirius, who had changed out of his singing pajamas and into less theatrical ones. "Which ones d'you want to open first?"

"No, no, no." Sirius reached for a thin, rectangular one resting beside his foot and all but shoved it into Remus's hands. "From me. Open it."

"But don't you want to-"

"Open it!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius's determined expression before tugging on the red ribbon. It unraveled and fluttered to the floor. Gold wrappings were gently peeled away ("For Godric's sake, Moony, you don't have to be so careful"). And then Remus was holding a small leather journal, Sirius hovering over his shoulder and glancing every two seconds for his reaction. "Look inside."

So Remus opened it past the front cover and nearly melted into a puddle. Every spare inch of the crisp white pages was covered in memories. Scraps of parchment were pasted on, notes passed discreetly under desks during class. Photographs were taken in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and over the holidays. There was one of Remus dragging Sirius through Honeydukes towards anything with chocolate. There was even one where Remus had fallen asleep at a table, slumped over his textbooks. Familiar handwriting filled the spaces in between with affirmations and inside jokes and everything he needed to hear. Remus flipped through the journal - every single page was the same; treasures accumulated throughout years of careful collecting.

"D'you like it?" Sirius whispered.

Remus felt tears trickling steadily down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his jumper before they could hit his new most prized possession. "I love it." It took all of his willpower to tear his eyes away from the book and meet Sirius's. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled softly and traced three words on a page with his fingertip. "Love you, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! and say hi on tumblr: potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com <3


End file.
